Utility bags for athletic purposes are known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,664 to Shyr discloses a soft-sided utility bag having a hinged door-like end opening and a plurality of shelves which can be used to divide the bag enclosure into two or more compartments. The shelves are supported by flexible suspension structures which can be easily displaced out of the way when not in use. The shelves can be stored within the bag when the full, undivided volume of the bag is needed. The bag is collapsible for easy storage and/or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,008 to Pratt discloses a utility bag which is generally rectangular in shape and sized to fit into an athletic locker or under the seat of an airplane. The utility bag has a pair of transversely positioned rectangular, rigid frame members longitudinally spaced apart within the interior of the bag; a fabric side panel having a width such that the forward and rearward edges of the side panel extend beyond the opposing outside edges of the frame members where the side panel covers the frame members on the outside surfaces to form the top, bottom and sidewalls of the utility bag; a rectangular fabric end panel attached at its edges to the edges of the side to form a closed rear end wall of the utility bag; an outwardly swinging, generally rectangular fabric door attached in hinge-like fashion along one elongate edge thereof to a forward sidewall edge of a side panel of the utility hag; and zipper closure means attached to the forward edge of the side panel and the other three side edges of the rectangular fabric door for releasably securing the fabric door in a closed position to the otherwise open, front end of the utility hag.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,579 to Cohn discloses a valise with an open side carrying pockets on the inside and in its body portion with means to support a plurality of trays which are accessible from the top or at one side of the valise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,809 to Rodgers discloses a convertible hand hag having two compartments where the bag can be converted into various shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,757 to Adlerstein discloses a knapsack having a tubular frame for supporting shelves which are attached to the rear wall of the knapsack by sewing or with snaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,102 to Carp discloses a carry-on luggage bag of flexible material with top closure flaps interconnected with a zipper. An elongated U shaped liner is mounted on and spans the side walls of the bag, with the bottom wall of the liner spaced from the housing bottom wall to define an auxiliary storage chamber. One side wall is cut away near the auxiliary chamber to provide a side flap with a zipper. An upright divider is mounted upon the liner bottom wall to provide a first storage chamber for receiving a tote bag which can receive an umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,377 to Weinreb discloses a convertible utility bag which has a divider panel spaced from and parallel to the bottom of the hag to provide, in a first position, two compartments of unequal size and to provide, when swung against the back of the bag, a larger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,515 to Kotkins discloses a multi-compartment, expansible luggage bag having a main storage compartment with one or more expansible joints to increase the size of the main storage compartment. In conjunction with the main storage compartment, there is also provided a separable end storage compartment having an inner flexible membrane that can be extended inwardly beyond each of the expansion joints to maximize the volume of the end storage compartment when the expansion joints are open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,748 to Gerch discloses a sports duffle bag having a top opening tubular body and a sidewall open top pocket sized to snugly receive the head of a tennis racket. An opening at a top corner of the pocket permits the racket handle to project from the pocket. An expansion panel is secured in the mouth of the pocket and has two flaps connected by a slide fastener so that in the open position the flaps hang in the pocket alongside the head of the racket and in the closed position the flaps are pulled above the pocket and closed over a racket head extending above the pocket to increase the height of the pocket for accommodating oversized rackets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,749 to Gerch discloses an improved tube shape duffel-type travel or sports bag having an oblong softsided central compartment with access through the top, and a pair of matching smaller compartments, one each on the opposing ends of the oblong central compartment. The opposing compartments have circumferential zippered openings therearound. One of the end compartments includes a plurality of pockets/dividers and the opposing smaller compartment on the opposite end of the bag has an expansible wall. The expansible wall includes a collapsible pocket of waterproof material, which is capable of extending into the main compartment and expanding therein as desired, preferably for positioning worn clothing or accessories therein,